pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Orgeron
u hate pxv and ur still on it? =o [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:29, 26 January 2009 (EST) :nvm i only read the first line >_> [[User:InfestedHydralisk|'Infested']][[User talk:InfestedHydralisk|'Hydralisk']] 19:29, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::haha lol ;)--Orgeron 09:59, 27 January 2009 (EST) Paragon Core Assuming you know the base of a paragon team, Finale of Restoration, then any area that doesn't have Vocal Minority has now become extremely easy. A misconception among paragons is that they need to have elite skills that spear attacks, this removes healing and valuable utility that a paragon could be taking, and all you need on a para bar is gw:Vicious Attack and an optional spear attack. (gw:Spear of Lightning and gw:Spear of Fury being the best 2 choices; delivering high damage, with a short recharge, at low energy.) Continuing, a sturdy paragon team should contain at least 3 motivation paragons at least. 4 is optimal to reduce stress on people putting Finales. However, areas such as Urgoz, have been done with as little as 5. Sometimes shouts may seem unnessisary towards the party, such as gw:"Watch Yourself!" when gw:"Save Yourselves!" are present. However, this allows for another shout to end to trigger gw:Finale of Restoration again, and of course energy management for the paragon who used it. Moving on. UW can be done with just a norm paragon team, the only slightly difficult part being the Smites because of Shield of Judgement. switching targets (sometimes often) can usually fix this problem. Fissure of Woe the same way. I would suggest using an essence of celerity, not required, but it always speeds up an area by a notable time. Ex: Doing urgoz in 1 hour 30 minutes, do doing it in 50 minutes. Also, the aid of an elementalist with gw:Savannah Heat and other spells can assist greatly in some areas, for assisting against the huge mobs. As for getting friends organized, happens with lax guilds. my group takes a long time to get organized sometimes as well. uh, pretty much it... if you have any more questions go for it.--[[User:Ikimono|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 19:32, 26 January 2009 (EST) :still didn't help me with the kd by ms xD. And ye... i kind of knew all of that, but ty anyways :P. btw... i whant to play urgoz para team to xD, only prob is that... my para int there and my guild whould never whant to get there now that they have uwsc on there mind :P. Oh, and the smites where kind of enoying, but we managed anyway, it was those dryads (I think) that spawns near the smites (not that good at uw slaces ;)) and they freaking raped us as i said befour, oh well, if you can help me i would be greatfull, but if you don't... I would be gratfull anyways anyways :P --Orgeron 10:07, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Shoot, wish you had commented on my page sooner, i would have gladly set up a time for my guild to do Urgoz that worked with you.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 07:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Video It's probably easier to use tags rather than uploading a video (since the one you uploaded looks like it was from youtube). All you do is Video site address --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 12:19, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Build:P/any Powagon Ingame atm. Name: Ikimono Morokan.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 07:47, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :put that name on friends list then PM me if i'm on.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 07:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) got you.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'Needs more Paragon]] 12:29, 31 March 2009 (UTC)